Meeting The Priestess:: Chronicle II
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Sarah has arrived to the group-a War Priestess from an unknown village. Finally, Elesis met her. What mysteries lies ahead of them? Is she an obstacle to cross to? or a crystal river to be flown to? :3 puhleezee review..


**Before I start the continuation of this story**…I just want you to know that I am badly sorry for not writing this as early as possible (I got to study, you know that? My grades are failing so I need to improve *shiny eyes*) so I hope for your kind consideration. Arigato~

**MEETING THE PRIESTESS**

CHRONICLE II:

I MET SARAH

As the dagger drew nearer on her neck, Elesis could feel sweat drops dripping out from her skin .Her heart was pounding; mind confused; panicking.

She stepped backwards but with eyes still in contact with the inexplicable girl who was threatening her dear life.

" Damn! If this keeps up like this, I'll be dead meat! I've got to walk away and take her down!" she thought in her mind and swiftly made the move.

"Don't you even dare…" she spoke.

"Wh-what? How did she-?" she taught.

The young lady got close to her. Closer. Closer. And closer until the crimson girl's back leaned on the cold brick wall.

She took her dagger away from the terrified Elesis.

She bowed her head, looked down at her feet. Sighed. And automatically brought it back regaining her sight to Elesis' eyes. It was an odd incident for Elesis. She got her mind twisted up side down .

"What the hell is she doing?" She freaked out.

"I'm sorry…" the girl voiced at last.

"I just got carried away …So you are Elesis of Kanavan, nice to meet you… " she said optimistically lending her hand towards the Sword Master.

"WHAT?" Elesis exclaimed." What the Hell are you talking about? After pointing out a dagger in front of me? And seemed to kill me? What the hell?" she raged her voice out loud.

"I'm pretty sorry for that…I just want to know more information about you. And now that I have a plentiful amount of it, I'm awfully sorry for that." She apologized.

Elesis silenced in anger. Trying to control her rage but sadly, she couldn't. It forced herself to burst in anger.

She giggled at her. "Geeze, Miss Elesis, no need to be brash."

"What? Now I'm brash?" Do you even know who're you're talking to?"

She simply nodded and gazed up on her. "Yes." She answered.

"Because I'm the MIRROR OF EVERYBODY'S SOUL…."

"What the hell are you-!" Elesis was cut off with a fist on her abdomen causing her to lay unconscious on the mysterious maiden's arms.

"You will know for sure Elesis, You will surely know…" She smirked and left carrying the sleeping Sword Master.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"_Father! Father! Please! No! Don't leave me-eeeeeeee!"_

A loud scream was heard in an empty room. Elesis was lying in bed. She woke up with sweat dripping all from her body. She had experienced a nightmare.

"Where, Where am I?" she asked herself. "Am I..oof!" she fell of from her bed.

"Aww! That hurts!"

She sighed while patting her back.

"Sheesh, am I really that fat?" she asked herself.

"_Venite a me, il mio Elesis"_

A cold voice was heard whispering at her ears. Elesis jerked. The chill flowed through her spine. She immediately stood up and ran across the room without any hesitation. She quickly found the door standing in front of her and forcefully taking it down with a strong kick.

"Ugh!" A shout she heard.

"What the?" she looked down. "Ronan?" she saw Ronan sitting on the floor.

"Aww! Shit! My nose is bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Elesis!" A voice popped out. She looked to where the voice was heard and saw Jin and the Chase running towards them.

"Aw! That's gotta hurt!" said Amy.

"Elesis! Oh no!" Lire panicked.

"Aw! Man! Elesis, look at the poor guy!" Ryan sympathized.

She shooked her head and saw the poor Knight bleeding. She was standing still without a word coming out of her mouth neither a 'sorry'. She was in a daze with the guy. Ronan looked like he was really, really hurt.

"Oh, I see…So the young Savior, err…I mean the Sword Master had already awoke."

An unfamiliar voice popped out of nowhere.

The Chase shook their heads and looked along the hallway. They saw a little Elf girl dressed in a maid uniform. She had long black hair a pair of Chesnutt brown eyes.

"Please, come with me, all of you. The Knight Guardian of Eros is briefly waiting for you at the garden and delay must not occur." She simply said.

And so, our heroes followed the young elf towards this 'Knight Guardian' but of course, the first helped the poor Ronan whose nose is bleeding and proceeded to the said meeting place.

"Hey, Elesis, what were you thinking?" as Jin started a conversation with her.

She did not answer. She was not herself so that time.

Jin sighed.

Amy laughed at him.

"What? I'm just asking…"

"Haha, that's what you get when you're looking for attention at the wrong time…" she teased him.

"Oh shut up!" He blushed.

"We are here." The elf maid proclaimed.

They faced a huge door with ethnic markings on it.

"It must be an old building…." Ronan thought in his mind.

"Hey. Before we enter, who brought me here?" Elesis asked.

The maid elf faced her. "It was The _sacerdotessa_ has brought you here. But for the others…ermm, they had been informed that you have that you were…uhm...how should I say this?..." she mumbled.

"You were kidnapped." Lass said. "They informed us to come here at the capital's head office because you were kidnapped."

"And because of that, Ronan came running all the way here…" Arme added. "'coz He's so worried for you." She giggled.

"No I did not! I came here because I thought she was in trouble again!" His cheeks turned red after saying that.

"Oh shut up the two of you!" Elesis raged in fire but her cheeks were also tinted red. A sign that she was a little bit of flattered.

"Ugh! Are we going to stand here or what?" yelled the frustrated Ronan.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Elesis shouted. "I don't have time for this kind of crap! I want to know who this _sacerdotessa-_crapis!"

"Please, do not mock the lady's name." the elf pleaded. "She'd be badly hurt."

"Phoosh-shmoosh!" She mumbled. "Can't we just open the gates now?"

The elf girl quickly opened the door. She chanted some words: "apra i cancelli"(gates, open).And the group bestowed upon a great forest before their eyes.

"I thought you said 'garden'?" Lire exclaimed.

"Indeed. Our garden is as big as a forest." She answered.

Everybody was surprised.

"Come! We must hurry." She said.

They walked a few meters and approached an odd looking girl that was so busy doing paper works in her table; chairs were surrounding the porcelain table. She was dressed in a long black coat; she had a red dress inside. She had a long crimson hair-much more like Elesis'. Her hair was fixed in a long pony tail with a black ribbon tied neatly.

"_Mancanza_!" she approached her.

"_Ah, in modo da voi sono arrivato._ _così, dove sono quei?_" she asked.

(Probably, they were speaking in a different language.)

The elf girl nodded. "_Si,_" she smiled.

"_Buon Lavoro_" was her answer.

She looked sideways to take a little peek at them. (Seriously,) the group were so confused of what they were overhearing.

"What the heck are they talking Arme?" Lass asked.

"I don't know either." She answered in a small tone; so small that no one noticed that they were wondering.

The lady stood up and greeted the Chase nicely. "Good day." She uttered. "So you must be the 'Grand Chase'. Please, have a seat, all of you".

Each of them took a seat and placed themselves in comfort.

"_Prego serva loro l'alimento_(please serve them food)" The Lady requested the Elf nicely; and so did the Elf obeyed her.

She put some cookies and sweet treats on the table. Put a huge pot of tea that kind of resembled Arme's warlock's pot.

The treats were so delectable that Arme could not stand drooling over them. The lady smiled at her.

"Go on please. Help yourself."

Arme's cheeks turned red. "R-really?" she asked awkwardly. The lady only smiled at her.

And in excitement, she engulfed her mouth with treats.

"Poor, Arme. You look starved." Amy giggled.

"Yeah you're getting smaller these days" Amy commented her; they both laughed.

"I am Claud, The Knight Guardian of Eros. It is such a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head a sign of loyalty to them.

" So why did have to kidnap Elesis here for?" Ronan asked.

Before answering, she gave a big sigh and held her sight towards the Sword Master.

"It's because of Ms. Elesis' superior attainment is still not accomplished. Therefore, we need to help you on doing that." She explained.

"And why so?" Elesis asked.

"There was someone who needs your help and she was the one who brought you here too."

"Ohh, that sacerdo-crap-something…."* pissed* she arched her pupils and displayed herself with a nuisance.

"Oh get the crap of it!" Ronan exclaimed. " So it was all that? Because of that, you need to kidnap her?"

"Ronan, you don't need to sound protective over her. Besides, you two make a good couple. No need to worry, we made sure nothing bad happened and so it did." She smirked.

The two youngsters blushed until their faces turned crimson red.

"Oops, I think I over said it." She whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Well yeah, basically, they're in complete dilemma" He smirked.

The two tried looking at each other but they couldn't they were in a tight spot.

So Ronan decided to change the topic in order to play safe.

"So can't we meet this _Sacerdotessa _already? I think we're wasting time here." He uttered with a flustered face.

"Gee, he is a temporary leader." Again, the Knight Guardian whispered in Ryan's ear.

He smirked. "He's not used to it.*giggles*"

"She is not here yet. So we might take the time to know ourselves more."

"Yeah, She's right. That's a good idea." mentioned Lire.

They agreed to do so.

The group had a small conversation about their personal data(and you know what does that mean..Life, family, jobs .Blah blah...) Until there came a certain point that Elesis could not take no more…

"Ugh!" She complained with a drastic face. "When will I meet that Woman?" The Knight Guardian paused for a while then smiled at her. She called Emerald, the Elf servant. She whispered something in her ear. After doing so, the Elf walked onto the great door; Lass noticed her.

"Where is she going?" He asked.

"To get the person you want to see. Right miss Elesis?"

The Sword Master jerked." M-m-me?"

Jin glimpsed at her then he smirked. "Nahh…No need to deny Elesis. Any way that's our purpose here. Right"

"Madam!" the Elf girl exclaimed while running. "She is here!"

"Oh?" she stood up. "Well then, shall all go meet her?"

"And I am most likely honored to do so."

A voice was heard that got everybody's attention. Everybody looked in front of them and saw a young girl with bright golden-brown hair dressed in pearl-white clothing bestowed upon them. Elesis was in shock. She did not know what to say. She was mesmerized at the same time, angry. So without thinking twice, she picked the table knife lying still beside her and quickly ran towards the shinning lady.

She slashed her one at a time; but consecutively.(she let her anger control over her. Poor girl) But unfortunately she never got the chance to hurt her. And that was a good thing.

"Hey Elesis Stop!" Lire shouted.

"Jin, Ryan! Try to strain her up!" Amy exclaimed.

The two ran towards her but before they even has the chance to get close to her, The white maiden took advantage of clutching her hand She managed to strain her hand to her back and took her down; she sat on her.

"Hey get off of me! You piece'a crap! Hey! Aww!" She furiously demanded her. Unfortunately, she refused to do so.

"You must learn how to manage your manners Tracker's daughter." She murmured.

"What? And since when did you know that my father was a tracker! Hey! Answer me!" Elesis demanded.

But she did not.

The group dashed towards the commotion and surrounded the two.

"Hey get off of my friend!" shouted Arme.

She just glared at her. Then approached Claud. Heavily panting.

"Please, Mistress, get off of her." She pleaded.

She stood up and got off of the brash Sword Master.

"Next time, you watch you are doing Miss Elesis. Do not let your feelings conquer you or else. Something unexpected might happen next. Like this" She said.

The lying Elesis got confused. She did not know what it meant.

"Shall we go then?" Claud asked. And they headed back to the seats but Elesis and the young girl was left behind.

"Why are we leaving them behind Claud?" Amy asked.

"I think they need some time alone clearing things up." She answered.

The young maiden turned around at Elesis with a pitiful look; dazing upon her.

"Now what?" Elesis said brash fully.

Unsuspectingly, she offered her hand to Elesis.

"I know, I had a lot of explaining to do to you, but please, accept my hand."

Elesis was truly attracted to her angelic face and she had no choice but to obey. She handed out her hand and stood up.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

And they walked holding each other's hands.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself to you properly, I'm Sarah by the way."

Elesis kept quiet. They trudged a small road away from the group.

"Why are we going to a different route?" Elesis asked.

"I need to talk you a bit."

"_What is happening here?"_ She said to herself. "_She has this warm aura that I can't seem to…say NO to…It's so warm."_ She just let herself flow through that kind of feeling causing herself to feel alright; loosing her anger on the girl.

But for a moment, they stopped. Not far from them there was a tree.

"Hm? Why did we stop? Is something the matter?" Elesis asked.

"Miss Elesis..." She stated softly. "I am awfully sorry but I must say, You can hut a lot of people if you're much acting like a child and letting your feelings overcome you in the wrong time might actually surpass you."

"There! You said it again!" she exclaimed. "I really cannot understand you! Why had you brought me here? Are you going to lecture for that? Well no sir-ree! I'm not that helpless you know! I can go up to my Superior attainment without using your help! You're all the same! You'll treat me like I'm a child!"*teary eyed*

The maiden gave up a loud sigh and stared at her; she came closer to her and hugged her.

"And what made you say that? You see, I'm only following the Knight Master's order and that is, to assist you in most of your expeditions from now onward."

"What? Knight Master?" her eyes widened.

The girl nodded her head and wiped away Elesis' tears. The two girls sat and started a conversation.

"The Knight Master said if I had to change your way of thinking you could change the way you can go through with others."

"And what does have to do with my relationships with others?" She inquired.

"Dear Elesis, you really are clueless about anything, aren't you?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Her eyebrows were arching.

"Uhmm…you see, your past relationships with others were not exactly as what she expected to see…although you had succeeded on being friends with them...well…er…it's not most likely recommended…and sometimes, it causes some errors in missions involving the Knight Master's orders."

Elesis pouted. "Ugh! Can't you tell it in short terms? You're making it more complicated you know…"

"Ok then…" She shook her head and thought about the words she has to say. It took a long moment for her to talk. She was bus murmuring to herself. Elesis was irritated a bit.

"Hey, spit it out already." Elesis spoke.

"You're carelessness drives you to make the biggest mistakes…"

"What?" Elesis yelled. "When did I become like that?"

"Hmm…remember when you tripped over a rock in Serdin because you thought the Orc Lord was hiding in front of you? Or when you slayed the Nesse accidentally just because you thought it as a serpent? (Seriously, you owe him a great apology)." She chuckled.

Elesis' eyes grew large. She had never thought that she knew about those pathetic things (Seriously., that was embarrassing…)

"And when did you know about those humiliating things?" Her cheeks tinted red.

"I told you, I know everything that you know 'coz I'm your Mirror." She stuck her tongue out and gave a teasing smile.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, what's taking them so long?" Ronan said.

Everyone was staring at him; smiling, giggling.

"And now what?" He faced them with his cheeks red.

"Oh c'mon dude! Ya' know Elesis is not some kind of _Tom*_ or something!" Jin chuckled putting his arm on Ronan's shoulders.

"Yeah dude…Chill for a bit…" Ryan added.

"Such a good sight it is to see you young ones are getting well with each other." Claud commented.

"Yes. Of course, we had been together for almost a year now you know…" Lire smiled happily.

"Uhm, Miss Claud, why is it we need to keep a distance from those two?" Arme asked her.

"You see Arme Darling; the Knight Master had some private orders that was assigned to her. Even I do not know what it was all about." She explicated.

"Knight Master? What do you mean by that?" Ryan questioned her.

"Oh, correct, I did not mention a while ago that she was a Chaser too."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

But how? How could a fragile person of pure life and love; and a servant of God be a slayer herself? Was there something wrong? This riddle came twisting up their minds.

"She's a Chaser. Indeed. She was given a verification to be a Chaser."

"In what way?"

Well, here's the true story behind that:

She was chosen as a Clovis basically, she was a nun-to-be but unexpectedly, she was promoted to higher rank- a Priestess. But she it was none like the other priestesses, she was a War Priestess. An ordinary Priestess would wear deep magenta or crimson red, but for war priestesses, they wear a uniform made of purity, hope, femininity, strength and cleanliness: white. Draped in them is a mixture of joy and cheerfulness: yellow and courage and strength: blue. All these colors resemble a War Priestess.

And that was a brief story about It.*sigh* oops! Better go on to the story's conclusion.

Hours flown by and the teams was still waiting for the two.

"Where are they?" the frustrated Arme mumbled.

Speak of the devil, they finally came.

"Elesis Dear!" Lire approached them with a smile.

"Lire!" She smiled.

The young Nova ran hugging her.

"That was weird…It was like she had been gone for a long time…" Amy complimented with a sweat drop with a back of his head.

"Uhm…guys, I need to announce you something…So may I take your attention please…" She said.

"Starting tomorrow, I will work on attaining my Superior Level so; I,-I'm going to prove to you that I'm way better than that moron over there!" she pointed at Ronan with her cheeks tinted red.

"So that is why, after I accomplish this, Ronan Erudon! I challenge you to a battle and prove who is the most deserving Leader of the Chase!"

Ronan smirked. "You better make it fast Okay? I won't be waiting too long." He turned his back against them.

"Okay! Challenge accepted!" Amy and Arme cheered.

And so, the beginning of our test begins. Who shall win the throne of the leader? Elesis or Ronan? Better catch up!

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note**: *pants* sorry if had you waiting guys…I was so busy at school and I hadn't got the time to write…I hope you're still with me…


End file.
